


Harboring Love

by Peggysousfan



Series: One Shot Requests [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, peggysous, request, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Daniel is injured in a mission gone wrong, and Peggy must stay by his side to keep him safe.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: One Shot Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Harboring Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Movrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movrings/gifts).



The mission had not gone at all as expected. The case was as simple as observe and report; nothing more. Seeing as it was connected to a high profile case the Chief of LA SSR and his lead Agent had dealt with before, the two and a small select team went undercover to a party. A party in which they were to spy and watch the actions and words of Hugh Jones and an 'old friend' of his. The rumor was that they both were connected to the Isodyne case and council of nine. An organization in which may be connected to Hydra. And so the top agents from the LA SSR office involved were to investigate and take note of everything that was said and done. Everything was going according to plan, but after the first shot was fired Agent Carter knew it was not good.

Peggy runs to check on the chief, her love, only to find him on the floor in a pool of red. He's aware and conscious at first, attempting to cover the shot in his abdomen, but it's no use. Carter notices this and hurries to stop the bleeding. 

“It’s not that much blood. You’re going to be fine.” She says, her voice wavering in fear. Soon after Daniel looses conciseness. 

With quick action, Agent Carter and the others were able to drive him to the hospital in time. Once the nurses noticed the bleeding man, he was rushed into the ER for immediate operation.

Hours later and still no word on his condition. Peggy Carter paces endlessly, the hospital floor beneath her heels echoing with every step. Every second, every moment, she thinks of the events that played out. How did they know they were there? Why did they single out Daniel? Was this a trap? Was he the target all along? Her mind swirls with ideas, some too much to bare. They have made themselves known to the enemy, who's to say the enemy has not built a file on each of them. Learning each weak spot, and everyone knows the only one Peggy Carter has is her loved one. Hurt them, and you hurt her. But Daniel is different. He's more than a loved one, he's **the** one. Her other half; her true love.

Before her thoughts run to far, however, a nurse calls to Peggy and Rose. They are lead into a lit room, white linen all along the bed is a mere similarity to the paleness in his skin tone. Though there is more color in his cheeks now that the bullet has been removed, and bleeding stopped, he is still not awake. The nurse explains the wound and affect it has on their Chief, but Peggy doesn't listen. She steps forward and lays her hand over him, hovering as if afraid to touch. After some time the nurse leaves, and Rose reaches out to Peggy, but the lady Agent pays no mind. 

They did this. He could grow worse and not wake up, perhaps slip into a comma or die in his sleep. It's always the same in Carter's life, happiness and love are taken away in the cruelest of ways. Agent Carter, though unknowingly, begins to shake. Anger rattling her body .This has to stop. This has to end. The council of nine will be stopped, not matter the cost.

She turns and stalks to the door, but is grabbed from behind by her arm.

"Rose-"

"Peg, he needs you here." Her words are enough to stop the strong headed agent who looks back at the man in bed. "When he wakes up, and he will soon, he'll need you by his side. Chief Thompson is already on a flight here to help with the investigation. Just take a deep breath and be here with Daniel. You both need this."

The woman subjected to the conversation shakes her head and turns away, the shake of her limbs becoming more apparent as the tears swell in her eyes and anger runs through her veins.

"We need to end this. Catch the council of nine and end this mess once and for all." Peggy walks over to the bed and takes her love's hand in hers before intertwining their fingers. "I can't loose anyone else. Especially Daniel..."

Rose walks to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You won't. I promise." And with that she walks away to deal with the SSR and case at hand. 

Several more hours pass and Peggy begins to nod off, her emotional state exhausted from silent tears and worry. Though she tries to keep her mind focused on the door to prevent anyone form coming in, for she fears of a hit man wishing to finish the job, and yet no one comes. Even in her frantic, disposition state, she tires from thinking and fearing. And as her forehead rests upon their joined hands, she feels a gentle squeeze in her hand. Peggy lifts her head at this and sees a small smile and fluttering eyes on the face of her love. 

"Daniel..."

"Hey..." She chuckles, but then coughs slightly before looking around him. As if at once, he remembers the events that led him in the hospital room. She looks down at the wrapping as he shifts around for comfort, and he notices her gaze. His chest open and bare apart from the contrasting white around him. "Sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"I'm just glad you're awake... and alive." The chief smiles at her sentiment before squeezing her hand. 

"Well... I'm in two pieces, which is normal so, you know, you don't have anything else to worry about. You can't get rid of me that easily Peg."

For a few moments she says nothing. Instead she looks away and hangs her head down. Daniel, at first, thought she was trying not to laugh, but then he realized the opposite. Peggy was starting to shake from silent weeping. 

“Wh...Oh, _please_ don’t cry- I was just trying to make you laugh.” At this, Peggy shakes her head fervently and wipes away the tears before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. Daniel returns her affection and sighs as they break apart. With a peaceful quiet moment between them, everything around them feels normal again; safe. 

After a few moments, Daniel starts coughing and groans at the pain in his stomach.Peggy stands and grabs for a glass of water, then places in a straw and hands over a pill.

“Here, sip on this. It’ll settle your stomach.” He does as she says and takes the medicine with a few sips of water. “Do you think you can keep the medicine down?”

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Peggy sighs and sits back down in the chair beside the bed, her head hung down and touching the metal frame. "Hey."

She looks up at her beloved voice and smiles as she sees him pat the small space beside him. Peggy sits on the edge and lays on her side, mindful of the wrap around his abdomen. Daniel sighs and moves slightly closer as he lays his head on her chest, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his hair.

“Never do that to me again.” She whispers, leaning down and kissing atop his head.

"What? Get shot? Yes, Agent." He cheeks, making Peggy smirk and nudge him lightly. 

"Sass.." She chuckles, continuing to play and scratch at his scalp. He moans slightly and starts to relax in her touch. "Iv'e got you now, and I'm never letting go."

Daniel falls asleep soon after in his love's embrace while Peggy glares at the door's direction. Her beloved may now be awake and alert, but not enough to deal with the gun man who attempted his life. As long as she has a say, Peggy Carter will keep her darling Chief safe, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list from the prompt game where the request originated from. If anyone wishes for a combination, leave a comment below! :)  
> Harboring Love  
> Select a number from each group and send in an ask along with a ship!
> 
> •Group A  
> age difference  
> bed-sharing  
> blind dates  
> childhood friends  
> fake dating  
> hurt/comfort  
> marriage of convenience  
> meet-cute  
> meet-ugly  
> mistaken identity  
> mistaken for couple  
> neighbors  
> old friends  
> parents  
> pen pals  
> rivals  
> roommates  
> single parents  
> soulmates  
> trapped together
> 
> •Group B  
> artist  
> baker/y  
> bodyguard  
> bookstore  
> coffee shop  
> college  
> dancer  
> dentist  
> detective  
> farm  
> flower shop  
> grocery store  
> high school  
> hospital  
> library/librarian  
> musician  
> spa  
> tattoo artist  
> teacher  
> veterinary
> 
> •Group C  
> bets  
> clumsiness  
> coming out  
> competence  
> competitiveness  
> concern  
> courtship  
> crying  
> cuddling  
> domesticity  
> fish out of water  
> hugging  
> kissing  
> pet names/nicknames  
> proposal  
> protectiveness  
> skin hunger (touch starved)  
> stubbornness  
> triggers  
> vulnerability


End file.
